His Touch
by Vincent Claudius
Summary: Yuki Hatake has a gift. Though he calls it a curse. When his family dies in a car crash he moves to Konoha City with a distant relative he recently met named Kakashi. Will he be able to keep his secret? And why does seeing that mysteriously Uchiha make his heart race? Also Yuki is just a character I made up so he's not REAL. This is SasukeXOC(Yuki)
1. Chapter 1

_Ever since I can remember it has always been like this. I can't help it has always been like this. I can't help it. It's not like I can control it. Others say it's a gift, but I call it a curse. They don't know how it feels…to "see"…_

Bump. Touch. His eyes got blurry. All went black though his eyes were still open. A bright flash. Screeching tires. A kid got hit by a car. The car stopped. The man in the car looked at the kid in his rear view mirrors. He was on the ground absolutely still. Shrugging he continued driving. Another bright light, then black and back to reality.

His eyes were blurry, so he blinked a couple of times and kept on walking. Not giving any attention to the man he accidentally bumped into. The man had killed a young boy with his car, but ignored it and left him like that. Cruel.

Yuki continued walking wiping tears out of his eyes. According to others Yuki had an extraordinary gift. _More like a curse. _If he touched his skin to someone else's skin he gets a glimpse to that persons past. No matter how horrible or bad it was he couldn't get out of it until it was over.

Yuki was moving. He couldn't handle the rent for his old house, so he moved to Konoha City and moved into a small apartment. His family (mom, dad, and sister) died in a car accident. He was in the car, but was the only survivor. That sometimes makes him feel guilty in a way. He wonders _Why me? Why only me?_

"Ugh, finally found it!" Yuki looked at the building in front of him. It was his apartment complex. "Room….3B…ahhh I found it!" He unlocked the doors and stepped into his new home. He had Kakashi a distant relative move all his boxes into the apartment already. It was small with a kitchen and bedroom. "I guess it's alright. I won't need much anyway." Kakashi lived a few blocks away in his own apartment but much bigger. If he needed anything he'd ask him.

"Well it's getting late I better go to sleep. My first day of school starts tomorrow." He went to sleep in his bed Kakashi already fixed for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke to a loud banging on the door. "Yuki you there! Wake up we have to get to school!" It was Kakashi. Kakashi was a biology teacher at Konoha High School.

Yuki quickly took a shower and got dressed. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, gloves (the school allowed it), long dark red pants, black boots, and a dark blue hat. He looked himself in the mirror. "I look like a weirdo…whatever can't really do anything about it anyway." Yuki has been told that he was actually really good-looking. But because of his power he has to cover as much skin as possible and thus hiding his good looks almost entirely. He then headed out the door and into Kakashi's car off to his new school.

Konoha High School it looked like any ordinary high school. Yuki wasn't very scared for if he would get lost, but if he would fit in unlike his old school.

Yuki used to live in a very small town where everyone knew each other. So, when he found out about his power it didn't even take a week for everyone to know. They ridiculed him. He was bullied in school and his friends left him. His neighbors would look at him like he was a monster. Only comfort he had was with his family, but then the car accident and he was left all alone. He had relatives but they hated him for his power and wouldn't go near him. Then he met Kakashi Hatake. Yuki had no idea who the man was, but he was the only person he could trust at the moment.

As time passed Yuki found out that Kakashi was just like him. He was a family member that was cast out. Kakashi had an eye patch on his left eye. He was born with a red eye. Since they were both different they got along really well.

Kakashi offered Yuki to stay with him. But Yuki wanted to stay alone.

"Ok, Yuki I have to go to my class. You head over to the main office and get your schedule. I'm pretty sure I'm your first class. So, quickly get your schedule and head to my class and I'll get you settled" Kakashi said. Yuki just nods. "Oh and remember don't touch anyone and don't let them touch you. Also it's the middle of the school year try to catch up." Yuki rolls his eyes. He knew that already. Being told that his whole life, he's pretty sure it's stuck in his head. Kakashi heads to his classroom while Yuki heads in the opposite direction to the main office.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki receives his schedule and it turns out Kakashi is his first class.

When Yuki was walking down the hall people were staring at him weirdly. _Why wouldn't they be! I'm wearing all these clothes and it's the middle of spring. _Yuki can hear other students whispering about him. Choosing wisely, he ignored them.

Yuki stepped into his first class in other words Kakashi's biology class. The moment he stepped in all eyes were on him. Yuki being used to this kind of treatment quickly walked over to Kakashi.

"Yuki I'm glad you were able to find your way here" Kakashi said. "Yeah me too, but I don't appreciate all the stares" Yuki stated emotionlessly. Kakashi smiles at him. "Well class can I get your attention! This is Yuki Hatake and if you're wondering yes he is a distant relative of mine." The way Yuki was wearing his hat made it difficult to see his face. "Yuki go take a seat in that empty chair next to the hyper blonde kid."

Yuki looked at the kid Kakashi was talking about. "Ok." He walked over and took a seat.

"Kakashi Sensei that was mean!" the blond yelled. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" the blonde kid exclaimed. He wore a huge a grin on his tanned face.

Yuki looked at him and then turned his head the other way. "Uhhh, hi," Yuki was never really good at making friends after what happened at his old town.

"Hey so if you'd like I can show you around school" Naruto said. "Uhhh sure thanks" Yuki was still really nervous around people he didn't know. "Ummmm why don't you take your hat off I mean it's kind of hot in here" Naruto said. "Uhhh I guess…" Yuki slowly and nervously took his hat off. What awaited them at the other side made everyone gasp.

All the girls were giggling and staring at him and all the guys were glaring. Yuki had short silver hair (like Kakashi's) that was a little spiked all over (unlike Kakashi's which was spiked to one side) , lavender eyes, 2 cartilage piercings on his right ear and one piercing on each ear of the earlobe and a very pale but fine facial complexion. "Alright class quiet down. We all know he got his looks from me," Kakashi said. The class laughed at his joke (though it was a bit true).

It turns out Yuki had most of his classes with Naruto. Yuki was a bit surprised. In all his classes students were being so kind and helping him out (mostly the ladies).

Once it was time for lunch Naruto reserved a seat for him at their table. "Yuki come over here and sit with us!"

Yuki walked up to the table and sat in the empty seat next to Naruto. "So Yuki let me introduce you to all my friends!" Going down the line Naruto named everyone from left to right. "This is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Sai are juniors and the rest of us are sophomores like you."

While Naruto was naming each person Yuki looked at each of them and gave a small nervous smile.

"Everyone this is Yuki Hatake! He's related to Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said. "He's a new student starting today.

All the girls were staring at him and whispering to each other at the same time. The guys nodded there greetings and some exchanged handshakes with him.

"Soooo Yuki you're related to Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Uhhhh ya" Yuki answered. "He's kind of the only family I have left…." Yuki said in a very quiet voice that was hardly even audible. That perked Sasuke's interest who couldn't care less about the new kid and didn't even look at him. Everyone was staring at him very sorrowfully and Naruto pats him on the shoulder.

"Ummm I don't mean to get personal, but what happened to your family?" Ino asked a bit curiously. Everyone (but Sasuke who was trying not to seem interested which he really was) glared at the girl. Yuki smiled weakly, "It's alright if you want to know. My family had died in a car accident." "I-I'm sorry Y-Yuki," Hinata said. "Don't you have any other relatives like aunts or uncles?" Ino asked still prying into his personal life and everyone still glaring at her. Sasuke is also listening but pretending not to. "It seems everyone wishes I wasn't born…." Yuki looks down. Everyone was staring at him very sadly even the Uchiha (who was just staring no emotion on his face and still hasn't seen Yuki's face).

Yuki quickly looks up and puts on an obviously fake smile, "Enough about me." "Ya…..so Yuki you really do look like Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said trying to change the subject. "Ya you both are so alike and both really handsome!" Ino added. Yuki blushed, "Ummm thank you," Yuki was turning pretty red because both girls went up to him and stared at him really closely, which made the boy back up a little. "Except for your eyes! They are really beautiful though." Both girls stared at his eyes very admirably. "I guess…." Yuki said blushing from head to toe. "I'm the only one in my family with eyes like these," Yuki said and blinked a couple of times. Sasuke for the first time actually looked at him and found himself thinking that Yuki was really good-looking.

"Ok you girls stop it already! You're going to scare him away!" The one named Kiba said. "Ugh what a drag." Shikamaru added. The girls sat back down on their seats and began laughing. Soon everyone was laughing including a very happy Yuki.

Sasuke turned his attention to the laughing group especially Yuki. _He's interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed by rather quickly. Yuki glad he made it through his first day of school lay down on his bed. His thoughts traveled back to all the new friends he made. They all seemed like nice people. Though there was that one person he seemed rather distant.

_Sasuke….I think that's what his name was._

Tired after his nerve racking first day Yuki fell asleep.

Sasuke P.O.V:

_Yuki…..there's something about him…..I don't know…..he just grabs my attention._

As soon as Sasuke got home his expression went from "I don't care" to a bit shock. He was shocked because he actually listened to the troublesome past of someone else. He's never cared for anyone in his life ever since his family passed away.

He felt as though there was more to those lavender eyes. Like something he isn't telling them, but he couldn't figure it out.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. The raven tried to rid his conscious of the lavender eyes. But alas it was impossible as the raven fell asleep thinking of the handsome young man.

Back to Normal:

The next day Yuki woke up earlier than usual because he went to bed early last night. He quickly changed into his usual getup except this time no hat. He left Kakashi a message on his phone about going to school early and on his own.

When he got to school not many students or teachers were there. He did expect this. Yuki wanted to go through the whole school by himself. Though Naruto already gave him a tour he wanted to go by himself once.

Yuki looked around and did recognize some students and teachers from the classes he had, but none of his friends were there. When he finished looking around the whole school he settled back at homeroom and was surprised to see Sasuke there. Yuki didn't really know what to say or do so he just sat next to the raven.

Sasuke was so busy reading he didn't realize someone had sat next to him. When he looked up he noticed the same lavender eyes that were haunting him yesterday looking at him curiously. Given his ways the Uchiha gave him the famous Uchiha smirk and said, "Like what you're looking at". Yuki caught totally off guard stuttered his answer, "W-what n-n-no!"

Sasuke smirks. _Heh. That response was so cute. Wait…..why did I just think that? _Sasuke just turned his head back around and continued reading his book or rather tried to. Instead he sat there thinking.

Yuki noticed that Sasuke wasn't actually reading, but thinking about something with a confused look on his face.

Yuki moved so that his face was right in front of Sasukes. Sasuke couldn't help, but get lost in those beautiful pools of lavender. Yuki had a worried expression.

Sasuke was moving unconsciously. He reached his arm out and caressed Yuki's cheek. Yuki didn't expect this and was too late to move away before he was sucked into Sasuke's past.

**_There was a little boy who looked to be a younger version of Sasuke. He ran down a bunch of stairs with a giant smile on his. The smile once disappeared after he made it into to the living room. The room was soaked in blood. In the middle of the room lay his parents dead corpses and above them his brother also soaked in blood holding a knife. _**

**_"….Itachi…." little Sasuke said shocked. "Sasuke you missed all the fun!" Itachi exclaimed with a crazy look on his face. "W-what did you do? Why?" Sasuke asked feeling utterly betrayed and shocked. "I couldn't take it anymore!" Itachi began to yell. "All the pressure, always being told what to do, living by an expectation I know I wouldn't meet…..but now I'm done." Itachi quieted down. He began to cry as he brought the knife to his own neck. "Sasuke I'm done. I don't have to live this life anymore and I don't want to. You live your life the way you want to. Goodbye little brother" those were his last words before he slit his own throat._**

**_"ITACHI!"_**

Sasuke looked at Yuki and noticed his eyes turned a kind of golden color. He was admiring the color before he realized that Yuki was crying.

"Yuki…..are you ok?" Yuki snapped out of the vision and looked at Sasuke still crying. He smacked the hand that was on his cheek away then ran out the room.

Sasuke sat there having no idea of what just happened.


End file.
